10 Klaine songs
by ToniCrosby
Summary: Ipod shuffle about the very lovely Klaine!


10 song shuffle - Klaine.

I read loads of these and decided i would do one. If you havent already read one. You pick two characters/People. My Selection - Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson from Glee. (Klaine) You then put your IPod or Music on shuffle. When a song comes on you have the time length of the song to write a story. Its a lot harder than it looks. You can't skip a song and you can't keep writing when the song is finished. I did have to change little bits in when editing it so it actually made sense. Sorry if they are really bad. Trying to improve my writing skills and i also love Klaine! :D xx

**1) Sami - Darren Criss.**

Blaine stood with his back against the door. "What is he doing to me..." he thought out loud. He had just got back from being out with Kurt. And as usual Kurt was looking amazing. "I really must be useless at this. I spent the whole night trying to flirt and get him to notice. Thinking about how much I wanted to kiss him and dropping huge hints. He still doesn't have a clue..."

"I've lost my place and he's to blame.

And I can't stand it,

When I'm staring in his eyes

And he's not looking back.

It aint a big surprise..."

He slumped down onto the floor quietly singing to him self.

"Kur uh uh urt

Kur uh uh urt.

Why can't you see?

What you're doing to me

I've seen you singing on that stage.

Looking like an angel

And all I do is pray

That maybe,

One day you'll hear my song

And understand that all along

There's something more

That I'm trying to say."

He didn't finish the rest of the song. He stood up and lay on his bed. "Kurt why can't you see that I'm in love with you!" He huffed and turned over and buried his face in his covers.

**2) I just can't wait to be king - Disney, Lion King.**

Kurt and Blaine sat snuggled up on Kurt's bed while watching The Lion King together. As soon as I just can't wait to be king started to play they Kurt jumped up out of bed and dragged Blaine with him they both started dancing round his room to the music. They both took parts and started to sing the lyrics to each other.

Both of them danced round each other, singing and laughing.

"Oh I just can't wait to be kinggg!" They both sang staring into each others eyes smiling like lunatics.

As soon as the song ended and the film carried on they both collapsed on the bed laughing and struggling for breath. Blaine grabbed Kurt round the waist and pulled him close.

"I Love you and our crazy randomness so much!" he whispered in Kurt's ear as their lips met and both of them melted into a hot passionate kiss.

**3) The heart never lies - McFLY**

"Kurt are you sure this is what you want to do?" Blaine asked as they both walked hand in hand towards McKinley. Blaine had the afternoon of school so he could come with Kurt as he transferred back to McKinley. "Blaine I honestly loved being in Dalton with you but I miss my old glee club and all of my friends. And I don't know what Santana has done to Karofsky but he has promised not to touch me." Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight hug just before they entered the courtyard. Blaine had arranged with Mercedes so that Blaine would be able to sing goodbye to Kurt. Some of the other warblers where already there waiting for us to turn up.

"Welcome back Kurt!" Everyone cheered. The whole glee club was there as well as quite a lot of warblers and other people in school who liked Kurt.

Blaine ran down and started to play the piano they had brought outside.

"Some people laugh, some people cry. Some people live, some people die.

Some people run right into the fire, some people hide their ever desire.

But we are the lovers if you don't believe me then just look into my eyes..

Because the heart never lies..

Some people fight, some people fall. Others pretend they don't care at all.

If you want to fight, I will stand right beside you

The day that you fall, I'll be right behind you.

To pick up the pieces

If you don't believe me then just look into my eyes..

Because the heart never lies...

Because the heart never lies...

Another year over,

And were still together.

It's not always easy.

But I'm here forever.

Yes we are the lovers

I know you believe me

When you look into my eyes

cos the heart never lies.. "

Kurt pulled Blaine close as the song ended and everyone burst into cheering and even cat calls. Kurt gave Blaine a romantic kiss then Blaine whispered in his ear. "I'm here for you... Forever. I promise."

**4) Breakeven - The Script**

"Kurt all I'm saying is that I just think that you should tone it down just a little! We both have experienced homophobic bullying first hand. I just don't want to give people a reason to cause any trouble. It's properly not going to be the most gay friendly place" Blaine stressed raising his voice a little. "Blaine this is who I am, if you don't want to go out with me dressed like this then that's fine. This is who I am and I'm not going to change for anybody." Before Blaine could even say anything Kurt had already left the room and slammed the door behind him.

"If he doesn't want to be with me anymore that's fine. He should love me for who I am not what people want us to be..." Kurt thought to himself as he stormed into his room. He turned on his IPod dock and sat on his bed.

Blaine sat down stairs on the couch with his head in his hands. A mix of angry and sad tears streamed down his face. This was their first actual argument. "Kurt doesn't even want to be with me anymore.. I love him so much and he didn't even try and fight for us. He just accepted it. I just don't want anyone to hurt him!" Blaine thought out loud in between sobs. "I'm not letting him go, I love him too much. I need to fix this..."

**5) I Write Sins Not Tragedies - Panic at the Disco. **

The ceremony was just about to start and all of the guest started to take their seats. Kurt walked proudly down the aisle with his dad by his side. Faint music started to play in the background as everyone turned to face the door where his bride was going to walk through.

"Kurt you cant do this!" Blaine barges through the door and runs towards Kurt and Burt stood at the front. "This isn't you and you know it. Everybody here that actually knows who you are knows that." Blaine grabbed Kurt by his arms as if to shake him to his senses. "Blaine is right Kurt, You don't really love her, she is using you..." Burt also turned to look at his son. As soon as Burt said that the bride's side of the family erupted and started shouting at the three men at the front of the room. "You want to know where the so called bride is?" Blaine shouted as he turned to face her family. "She's outside making out with some guy outside. Go look for yourself..." Blaine turned his attention back to Kurt as pretty much everyone from inside ran outside to look. "Kurt I love you with literally all of my heart and i missed you so much. I hated that I had to leave you here; I've spent everyday miserable thinking about wanting coming back. I couldn't, you have to understand. When I found out you were getting married my heart broke. I wanted that to be us and when I found out it was to a girl I knew something was wrong so I ran away and came to find out. She doesn't love you Kurt, I do." Blaine took a deep breathe to calm himself down. "I understand if you don't want to talk to me, you just have to promise that you won't marry her..." He stood a couple of minutes for a reply from Kurt. Anything. When Kurt didn't move Blaine turned round and headed for the door. He has done all he could.

"Blaine, wait." Kurt shouted as Blaine reached the door. He ran up to him and whispered into his ear just so he could hear and nobody else. "When you left it broke my heart. We were together for so long so when you left I lost it. I didn't know what to do with my self. I dropped out of college because I couldn't sing properly without you. I lost my confidence. I spent everyday hoping you would come back. Then I don't know I ended up in this mess somehow." Kurt finished what he had to say and turned back to walk to his dad. Before he could move Blaine grabbed his arm and pulled him to face him. "I didn't want to leave but I had no choice. My dad lost it when my mum left. He said he hated me being gay and that we were moving. He forced me to live in a boarding institute to "Straighten" me out. I wanted to come back I swear I tried to run away but it never worked, I'm here now and I just want to know if you will have me back." Tears weld up in Blaine's eyes as Kurt pulled him close. "Yes, I never stopped loving you."

**6) Made up stories - ****Go: Audio**

"Hey" Kurt said as he joined Blaine at their normally table in the Dalton courtyard. "Don't I'm not in the mood." Blaine replied as he carried on writing in his notebook. "What's up with you?" Kurt asked as he put his hand in front of Blaine's book so he would look at him. "You have a bad weekend?" "Yeah I guess you can say that." He put his head back down and didn't look back up. "Blaine seriously, talk to me. What's up?" They just sat for a couple of minutes in silence until something in Blaine snapped. "Kurt I saw you making out with some guy at that party on Saturday... I turned up to surprise you and I walk in and see you with your hands all over somebody else." Before Kurt even explain Blaine started to sing to him not too loud but Kurt could feel the anger and disappointment in his voice.

"So don't come back and pretend to tell me the night you had with your made up stories. I was there but you didn't see me! There you were at the slowest entry, you and him getting more than friendly. It was just a kiss but I could see you meant it.."

"Blaine, please. That was nothing; we were playing spin the bottle. It was Sam who I kissed from McKinley glee club! It meant nothing." Kurt looked straight into Blaine's eyes. Hoping he will see he is telling the truth. "I was really drunk. I know that isn't an excuse, I shouldn't of let it get out of control." Blaine sat thinking things over in his head. "Blaine will you please talk to me. I'm honestly crazy about you. Believe me if I wasn't I wouldn't have a picture of us as my screensaver, I wouldn't have teenage dream set as my ring tone, I wouldn't be at this school, I wouldn't spent every minute of the day thinking about you and I defiantly wouldn't do this.." Kurt leant forward; lifting Blaine's chin up with his hand and planting a soft, warm kiss on Blaine's lips. It lasted a couple of seconds and he pulled away. Still close to Blaine's face. Blaine put his arms round Kurt's neck and pulled him into another kiss. "I forgive you, maybe next time I can be invited so we can sit and make out with each other instead." Blaine joked before pulling Kurt into yet another kiss.

**7) Chasing cars - Snow patrol.**

"Kurt, Blaine is here!" Kurt's dad shouted from the hall. "Dad let him down." Kurt shouted back in reply. He was sat on his bed listening to music. "Hey." Blaine said as he walked in. "Hi." Kurt replied as he patted the bed next to him signalling Blaine over. He lay down next to him snuggling up to him. Kurt wrapped his arms round his waist and buried his head in Blaine's chest. Snow patrol - Chasing cars was playing quietly in the background. "Ha appropriate song" Blaine laughed as he looked up at Kurt.

"If I lay here, if I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world." Kurt sang sweetly to Blaine. "I honestly could stay here with you forever, only if life were that simple..." Kurt sighed as he entwined his fingers with Blaine's.

"There's nothing stopping us staying here all night though." Blaine said. He enjoyed just staying like this feeling Kurt's breathing on his chest and feeling his warmth all over him. They ended up falling asleep like this neither of them moving.

**8) No Worries - McFLY**

Kurt and Blaine were walking holding hands through a small section of forest. They where heading somewhere where Blaine had planned something special for the both of them. "Where are we going?" Kurt asked for about the 50th time. "You'll see in a second. It's not that much further." Blaine started to run, pulling Kurt along with him by the hand. "Here" He said as he pushed past a tree and they both walked out onto a grassy field. As soon as Kurt saw the view his mouth actually dropped open. "Wow..." He stuttered out. "I didn't even know this place existed." The field was on a bit of a slope but from where they were stood you could see the whole town. "We have about 3/4 of an hour. Do you want to eat" Blaine said as he dropped his rucksack to the floor and pulled out a picnic blanket and some food. "45 minutes till what?" Kurt asked suspiciously. "Stop being so impatient, you will see!" He smiled. After they had finished eating they only had 5 minutes left. "Kurt if you don't mind I want to sing you a bit of a song. When I found this place this song gave me the inspiration to do this and I just want to share it with you." He sat up a little bit and looked at Kurt lovingly. "Of course."

"We ran through strawberry fields and smelt the summer time.

When it gets dark I'll hold your body close to mine.

Then we'll find some wood and how we'll build a fire.

Then we'll find some rope and make a swinging tyre.

Captivated by the way you look tonight the light is dancing in your eyes.

Your sweet eyes.

Its times like these we'll never forget.

Staying up to watch the sunset.

I'm glad I shared this with you."

He entwined our fingers together. "That was... amazing. You're amazing." Kurt said as he kissed him softly. "Oh its time." Blaine said as he snuggled closer to Kurt and he pointed towards the horizon. "Sun set." He smiled as Kurt nestled his head under his chin.

**9) Vanilla Twilight - Owl city. **

Because it was the summer holidays Blaine and Kurt had literally spent all of their time with each other during the day and then both ended up staying at each others houses most nights. Kurt loved nothing more than lay in bed with Blaine snuggled up together and falling asleep. They spent the first 4 weeks of the holidays doing just this. At the start of the 5th week Blaine had to go on holiday with his family for a week to see relatives. That was one of the worst weeks of Kurt's life. He missed him so much it was untrue. He was lay in a hammock in his back garden staring up at the stars while listening to his IPod and singing to himself quietly.

"The stars lean down and kiss you and I lie awake and miss you.

Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere because I doze off safe and soundly

But I'll miss your arms around me.

I'd send a postcard to you dear. Because I wish you were here.

I'll watch the night turn light blue but it's not the same without you

Because it takes two to whisper quietly.

The silence isn't so bad until I look at my hands and feel sad

Because the spaces with fingers are right where yours fit perfectly.

I'll find repose in new ways though I haven't slept in two days.

Cause the cold nostalgia chills me to the bone.

But drenched in vanilla twilight I'll sit on my front porch all night.

Waist deep in thought because when I think of you I don't feel so alone."

**10) Kings and Queens - 30 seconds to mars. **

Tonight is the Dalton academy annual dance. Both Dalton and its sister school come together for a dance. Blaine and Kurt are going together. The Warblers where performing a couple of numbers so they both spent most of their time either on stage or sitting at the back of the hall just talking to each other. The final song of the night started to play and it was a slower song. All of the guys were getting up and dancing with their girlfriends. This was the last song and i had even had the chance to dance with Blaine. Kurt thought to himself. "C'mon." He said as he grabbed Blaine by the hand and led him to the dance floor. "We're dancing. Together. I haven't had chance to all night." Kurt said as they got to the floor and he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "Would love too." Blaine said as he placed his arms round Kurt's waist and pulled him closer. This felt so good. They were out in public dancing together. To a slow song. And nobody was even looking at us. Kurt placed his head on Blaine's shoulder as the swayed to the music. "Thank you for bringing me Blaine. Tonight has been so much fun." Kurt whispered. "Thank you for agreeing too." Blaine laughed back.

Explanations. :)

**1) Sami - Darren Criss.**

Trust this song to be the first song that came on. I know the lyrics aren't in the right order, but it is a song about a girl. I think it should have been Kurt to do the singing but I couldn't imagine him singing this song. Darren's version is already perfect. ;)

**2) I just ****can't wait to be king - Disney, Lion King. **

Ok, this I could really see the two of them doing. It was the first thing that came to my head. Not very creative but I still like it.

**3) The Heart Never Lies - McFLY**

I think this song fits better in this context than somewhere only we know does. (I still really liked that song!) The songs about being their for the person you love no matter what happens and that is exactly what Blaine is going to do for Kurt.

**4) Breakeven - The Script.**

So, this song about heart break and it not being equal and fair. I didn't want them to break up. They couldn't break up so I pictured their first real argument and what it might be about. A Bit like the idea from Prom Queen with Kurt wearing a kilt.

**5) I write sins not ****tragedies - Panic at the Disco.**

This was really weird. I don't even know where it came from. The inspiration was from the video. I didn't know how else I could write this into some form of story. Yeah I hope this _NEVER_ happens.

**6) Made up stories - Go:**** Audio.**

I screwed this up. The songs about going to a party and finding your partner cheating on you with someone else and they don't even notice you there. Yeah I suck at this. I'm too much of a Klaine fan for them to get annoyed at each other for too long.

**7) Chasing cars - Snow Patrol.**

Yeah you all know the chorus of this song. I made a very cheesy lame story to go with it. 'nough said.

**8) No Worries - McFLY.**

Inspiration from some place I found close to my house that is the best setting for this. I think this is the perfect song for Klaine. My life would actually be complete if one of them sang this on Glee. Yeah it won't happen but still. The story just follows some of the lyrics. Both of them just sharing a romantic moment. Very sappy but what can you do.

**9) Vanilla Twilight - Owl City.**

The lyrics to this song make me feel like someone has died and being missed not just gone on holiday. I properly wrong but anyway. I couldn't kill one of them off I would cry even though their just characters and Darren Criss is actually straight. But anyway this is what you ended up with.

**10) Kings and Queens - 30 seconds to Mars. **

This was really hard to think of so I had to rush something out of nowhere and this is what I ended with. I know it isn't a slow dance song really and it's a bit weird to dance to. Anyway I'm crazy so it ok.

If you're reading this, that hopefully means you liked them and decided to carry on reading. Or it could be that this was so bad it was funny so you carried on reading anyway. Either way I would love a review if you have any tips or advice because I'm doing this to improve my writing skills!

**Thank you. :D xxx **

**Lots of Klaine love.**

P.S If you have any good Klaine stories I should read please tell me in a review. Im Kind of addicted and would love to read any that you suggest.


End file.
